


Our Red Wedding

by Elaine_ORoake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, No Angst, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_ORoake/pseuds/Elaine_ORoake
Summary: Izzy is nervous on her wedding day





	

Today was the day

  
Izzy’s hands shook as she ran her hands down her sleek red dress. She took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out.

  
She was gorgeous, but that wasn’t news to anyone, least of all to the person she was about to meet at the beginning of the aisle.

  
The door opened, and instead of it being her mother, it was Alec.

  
He took in her obvious nerves and smiled. “You OK, Iz?” he asked, coming to her to wrap his arms around her, not even caring that his eyes were watering up.

  
She gave a shaky smile. “Not right now. I will be after,” she said surely. It wasn’t the idea of marriage itself that was freaking her out, that part she was completely prepared for. It was the wedding that was scaring her.

  
They’d opted to have a small ceremony, since a union like theirs still wasn’t accepted by most among other shadowhunters. The only guests were family and friends and Brother Zachariah who would be officiating the ceremony.

  
“Something bothering you?” Alec asked gruffly in typical fashion.

  
She sighed. “It’s nothing big or important. I’m just worried something can go wrong at the last minute.” She side eyed her brother and smiled. “Like a guest suddenly interrupting the wedding to confess their feelings for one of us.”

  
He chuckled. “Haha, real funny. But if it makes you feel better, both Simon and Jace are more than happy with each other.”

  
She looked back at mirror and tried to take confidence that there was no way in Hell anyone would leave her at the altar with how incredible she was looking. Red was a good color on her.

  
_“Izzy, with a body like yours everything is your color.”_

  
Magnus knocked before sticking his head in. “We’re starting right now. Are you ready?”

  
She smiled at her reflection.

  
“I’m ready.”

Alec and Magnus walked Izzy down the halls of the Institute to the ceremonial chamber, but Izzy’s heart leapt when she saw Clary waiting by the door with Luke who quickly left Clary to go take his seat with the rest of the guests.

  
Clary was also wearing red from the same material of Izzy’s dress, but instead of the sleek figure Izzy had, Clary’s dress flowed around her like gossamer wings. Isabelle Lightwood took in her bride and felt all of her lingering doubts fade away. This was it, the moment she’d been waiting for.

Clary’s wide eyes practically sparkled when she turned and saw Isabelle walking towards her. Her look up and down Izzy’s body was a look that bordered on awe. She opened her mouth, but then closed it tight and nodded. They didn’t need words to communicate what they were feelings.

The music started up and the sounds of people moving to see out the door was barely audible to Isabelle, she only had eyes for Clary. She didn’t notice it when Alec escorted Magnus down the aisle or Madzie sprinkled flowers down the small walkway. She only noticed it when Clary moved from her spot to take Izzy’s hand in hers.

The two of them walked down the aisle together

And that was only the beginning


End file.
